With recent development in computer technology and advance in information terminals, various GUIs are proposed (for example, see Patent Literature (PTL) 1).
PTL 1 discloses a virtual sense presenting device which controls a scroll rate and a direction of scrolling by operating a pointer on a display screen when a positional relationship between the pointer and a scrolled image is brought into a predetermined relationship. According to this, a virtual sense presenting device can be provided which can reliably present virtual cutaneous sensation and force sensation and virtual sensation of balance.